odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
MeseMoa.
MeseMoa., (formerly morning musumen.(モーニングむすめん。))' is a Japan based all male idol and odorite group that started out by covering songs from the Japanese pop girl band Morning Musume.. They currently produce original songs composed by Producer-Utaite Halyosy and others with accompanying choreography by K'suke and other popular odorite. Concept 'Name The name "Morning Musumen." was derived from the idol group which brought them together, Morning Musume, adding an -n to create the pun "men" in "musumen." They more commonly go by "Musumen." The name MeseMoa. was decided on with the help of Halyosy. They moved the hiragana characters of Musumen. (mu -> me, su -> se, me -> mo, n -> a) to represent taking a step forward as a group. It also stands for "message more", meaning that they want to reach more people overseas. The dot at the end was kept because of Zeararu.'s name.MeseMoa. Official Line Blog EntryLine Live announcement translation 'Appearance & Personality' The MeseMoa. members have close relationships with each other and happy charisma. They wear matching group uniforms in many of their shows and dance covers. 'Dance Style' The group covers cute, dramatic dances with a sensual touch. They dramatize emotion to bring idol-like pizzazz in their performance. Outside MeseMoa., some of the members are proficient in hip hop and house styles, however MeseMoa. specializes in cute and sensual dance covers. Members 'Current Members' #Shirofuku #Kimagure Prince #Aoi #Nokkuso #Forgeru #Nozakibento #Nibansenji #Tomitake #Nichan 'Former Members' #K'suke #Asupara #Zeararu. 'Member Profiles' *Shirofuku ** Status: Leader, Active Member ** Member Color: Yellow ** Birthday: October 16 *Kimagure Prince ** Status: Sub-Leader, Active Member ** Member Color: Light Blue ** Birthday: January 7 *Aoi ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Red ** Birthday: January 30, 1999 *Nokkuso ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Purple ** Birthday: October 26 *Ni-chan **Status: Active Member **Member Color: Passion Pink **Birthday: July 13 *Zeararu. ** Status: Former Member ** Member Color: Orange ** Birthday: July 13 *Forgeru ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Green ** Birthday: August 6 *Nozakibento ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Brown ** Birthday: April 28, 1986 *Nibansenji ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Emerald Green ** Birthday: September 14 *Tomitake ** Status: Active Member ** Member Color: Pale Pink ** Birthday: July 23 History 'Orgin' The first mention of Musumen. was in a Nicoraji with Shirofuku as a guest, where he received a request to cover the song "Ren'ai Hunter" by Japanese pop idol group member of Morning Musume, Suzuki Kanon. Originally, Shirofuku planned to cover the song in a trio including himself, K'suke, and Aoi, but he was able to invite more odorite to join, eventually coming up with an 11-person group that would later be known as the "Morning Musumen." Their cover of "Ren'ai Hunter" received astounding reactions, with 400,000+ views and reached Rank #1 in the Odottemita Category on Nico Nico Douga. Furthermore, even Tsunku himself, the producer of Hello! Project, viewed the video. After their cover of "Wakuteka Take a Chance," they announced the graduation of the members K'suke and Asupara. K'suke still choreographs and provides guidance for the group. Both K'suke and Asupara still sometimes perform with them. Tomitake joined as the pink member after their first single's release. Zeararu. graduated from the group in January 2017. He had a knee injury and took a break during the 47 prefecture tour and helped out as a staff from November 2016. According to him, he felt that he had a lot of fun working as a staff and therefore made a decision to graduate from the group and become an official staff member. They decided to change their name to MeseMoa. after Zeararu.'s graduation to symbolise a new beginning. As of May 2017, MeseMoa. and it's members are officially under DD Inc., a talent agency created by Zeararu. after his graduation. 'Music Debut' In March 2013, Musumen. released their first original single "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~," composed by Producer-Utaite Halyosy and choreographed by odorite K'suke. Also in 2013, they performed at their first one-man live, and later that year, their first nationwide tour. Musumen. released their first Album, Wonder Dream, in April 2014, with songs from famous producers such as Giga-P, Emon(Tes), and Umetora. In 2015, they released their second album, 2222, the name of which is a reference to the groups dream of playing the Nakano Sun Plaza, which famously seats 2,222 people. On August 16th 2015, they achieved their goal and performed there. On the run-up to the event, they produced a series of montage-like videos on their channel called Road to Nakano Sun Plaza. From this point, they wanted to become proper idols with aims further than Nakano Sunplaza, and aimed to perform at Budokan Stadium, and continued to work with Halyosy, along with many other producers, directors and people to help them achieve that goal. Though they are a self-proclaimed idol group (not under the humble nature).YouTube about tab 'YouTube' While mainly a Nico Nico Douga odorite unit, MeseMoa. posts exclusive behind the scenes videos and vlogs on their YouTube channel, which has over 150k subscribers. Collaborations 'Staff' The MeseMoa. staff consists of Aoi Meigetsu members Kisaragi Riku (called Kisariku or Kisarin by MeseMoa.) and Aozora Rikuto (called Rikuton); *ChocoLate Bomb!! members Panmen, Iripon, Yujimaru, Takkun, and E~suke; perfumen members Megane and Kamen2 (Now as Mikkii); former Musumen. members K’suke and Asupara; and fellow odorite Kamakiri (called Kamapoyo), Ogakuzu, and Fugeki Yato. They help Musumen. during events, live performances, and other Musumen. activities. They appear in behind the scenes vlogs posted to the MeseMoa. YouTube.Info on Musumen staff Zeararu, a former Musumen. member, joined the staff in January 2017. There are also many staff members in which Zeararu. organises for both MeseMoa. and the other groups aside from the many who you see from this list. 'Music' MeseMoa. mainly collaborate with Music Producer/Utaite Halyosy to produce their original songs. They've had many collaborations in the past both as Musumen. and MeseMoa. with music producers Giga-P, Emon(Tes), and Umetora, who contributed to their first Album, Wonder Dream. 'Shop' The MeseMoa. shop also features merchadise from other groups under DD Company such as *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Panda Dragon, cosmic!! and Fixsodia. 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' MeseMoa.'s choreography comes from a range of popular odorite. Miume, Gets, and K'suke are known to have choreographed MeseMoa.'s dances for their original songs and smaller dance projects. For example, Gets contributed to "TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" , and Miume choreographed "Last Regret." During their performance at Cho Party 3, the former member of Morning Musume., Rika Ishikawa appeared as a surprise guest for Musumen.'s performance. She appeared again at their performance at the Nakano Sunplaza. Special Notices 'Image Reposting' MeseMoa. forbids reposting of official photos and usage of any photos (official, personal, or self created) for SNS/social media icons. However they do allow sharing images you have created yourself, including your self created fan art (which may be used for SNS/social media icons) and photos of them you have personally taken at events (which cannot be used as your SNS/social media icons).FAQ page stating the rule. Additional prohibitions, permissions, and additional limitations apply. Please see Musumen.'s Policy on Image Usage for more information. Editor's Notes Members and their positions. Originally, the members on this wiki were listed as being mains in singing/dancing, or as rappers, though there were no mentions of anyone being announced with those roles. The only roles that were confirmed was the leader (Shirofuku) and sub leader (Kimagure Prince). And though it's noticeable that Tomitake and Nibansenji rap in songs such as Chameleon Color and Shisen! Ryuuguujou RENBO, neither were confirmed the position as rappers, and as more songs have been produced, their vocals have been used for other parts of MeseMoa.'s songs. This goes with the singers/dancers as well. It's clear that Aoi, Kimagure Prince, Shirofuku, Ni-chan and Tomitake are the stronger vocals, while Aoi, Kimagure, Shirofuku, Tomitake and Forgeru are the stronger dancers, and those abilities are the harmonics and well expressed in the music they produce, though it doesn't make them the main of anything. In an interview that MeseMoa., Halyosy and Bunkei participated in with Music Natalie that had its article published on the 24th of October 2019, the MeseMoa. members talked about Halyosy giving each members lines with mindset that that member who's given the line is the best at it. For example, in Crossing Threads, Nibansenji's lines were given to him as a way to express a certain side to Nibansenji's voice. And it may just be that the lyrics in Crossing Threads had no particular rap, it wouldn't have changed this fact as MeseMoa. confirmed that Halyosy was very particular when it came to producing the best songs for the group, which included choosing a specific person for specific lines. Information about the MeseMoa. members. Only Aoi and Nozakibento have revealed their ages, while the remaining members kept their information private. There may have been old tweets talking about how old they were, though it hasn't been mentioned in recent years, making the other seven members have an unidentified age due to them not comfirming it themselves (as they tend to joke about their age) and/or officially. Even so, it's rude to keep that information on this wiki as it may spread rumours about their ages and/or real names, which is forbidden on the behalf of the DD Company. Aoi is the only person to reveal his real name, as he uses it in MeseMoa.'s sub unit Traffic Light. (トラリ), and has his full name on Twitter. Nozakibento's name is also not a two-part word. During Nozakibento's appearance in a stage play, the official website for the stage play wrote his name as "Bento Nozaki", with the indication that Bento was his last name and Nozaki was his first name, which is false. Though it's a common error (I've done it myself). List of Dances (Morning Musume song) (2012.05.10) #"Wakuteka Take a Chance" (Morning Musume song) (2012.10.10) #"War Cry ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.03.09) #"One・Two・Three" (Morning Musume song) (2013.05.02) #"Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.08.10) #"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" (Morning Musume song) (2013.10.09) #"TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.12.14) #"Shabondama" -Sing and Dance ver.- (2014.03.18) #"What is LOVE?" (Morning Musume song) (2014.05.09) #"LIAR!" -Live ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2014.05.20) (YouTube only) #"You're the love" -Live ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2014.05.20) (YouTube only) #"Special Generation" -Live ver.- (Berryz Kobo song) (2014.05.21) (YouTube only) #"Super Nuko World" (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" (2014.08.08) # "Mikan" (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" (2014.12.29) # "Jikochuu Zurunou"'-Musumen. Original Song'" (2015.01.12) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" (2015.01.26) # "Botanyuki" (2015.02.27) # "LIAR!"'-Musumen. Original Song-'" (2015.04.06) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color" -Dance Shot ver.- (2015.07.24) # "ON" Practice Shot Ver. (2015.10.01.) # "Last Regret" Practice Shot Ver. (2015.10.02) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji" -Story ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" (2015.12.14) # "Ifuudoudou" Sing & Dance Ver. (2016.04.18) # "Ephemeral Saturday Night!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Morning Musumen and Kamen2 and K'suke (2016.05.30) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" Sing & Dance Ver. (2016.06.24) # "Jinsen! Ryuguujou RENBO" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2016.07.29) # "Chakuriku! Getsumen ZENBU" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2017.01.06) # "Ima suki ni naru." (2017.03.14) # "Shadow Kiss" '-MeseMoa. Original Song-' (2017.04.13) # "Love Cheer" '-MeseMoa. Original Song-' (2017.04.13) #"Muddy Water" '-MeseMoa. Original Song-' (2017.08.11) #"New Sunshine" '-MeseMoa. Original Song-' (2017.12.18) #"Otome Kaibou" 'MeseMoa. cover' (2019.06.10) #"Crossing Threads" '-MeseMoa. Original Song-' (2019.09.27) #"Crossing Threads" 'Dance Shot Ver.' (2019.10.04) }} Sample Video Gallery KimaPri Aoi and Nozaki Bento look so cute together they're like a couple and the son www.png|morning musumen. in Summer*Venus Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. In Wonder Dream Twitter88a810f.jpg|morning musumen in Honey Bee Twitteradfc740.jpg|morning musumen tomitake with musumen.jpg|Group photo Twittercd3954e.jpg|morning musumen. members in their individual musumen shirts Ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and Tei☆in! Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Musumen PVshooting.jpg|Shooting "Chameleon Color" External Links 'Official' *Twitter *Facebook Page *Google+ *Official Site *Blog *Official Online Shop *Fan Club Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:Morning musumen. Category:NND Odorite Category:K'suke Category:Special Notices